Pricefield Does Reddit 5050
by VanossWriting
Summary: Chloe decides to show Max the "magic" that is the Reddit 50/50 challenge. Rated M for strong language and implied violence/sexual activity. (I wrote this entirely for shits and gigs)


Max sat next to Chloe on the couch. Today, Chloe wanted to show her something.

"So this," she said as she typed away, "is the Reddit fifty-fifty challenge." She pulled up Reddit on the laptop in her lap. Max looked at her, confused. Chloe rolled her eyes. "Basically, there's two links that are combined into one link. When you click that link, it will either go to one link or the other. The catch is one link is really good and one link is really bad."

"Okay. Knowing Reddit, there's probably a lot of bullshit." Max replied. Chloe pulled up the subreddit.

"Yeah, see? Look at this. Rally car jumps over dog _or_ rider falls off snowmobile and breaks his leg." She pointed at one of the links. Max widened her eyes.

"Starting off great." Max whispered. Chloe clicked and waited for the page.

"It's the dog!" She cheered. They watched the video. "Lucky ass dog."

"Alright, what's next?"

"Uh... lizard runs for shade in the desert _or_ girl splits man's head open."

"Please be the lizard."

 _Click._

"Lizard! Look at him go!"

"That's how I run when I find out your period is over." Chloe said, making Max laugh out of embarrassment. "Ooh. Person tries to snap their own neck _or_ Japanese voice actors."

"That actually sounds like a lose-lose situation."

"I'm intrigued because it says actors and not actresses." Chloe raised a brow.

 _Click._

"Oh God, it's hentai." Chloe said as she quickly paused the video before it could begin.

"Chloe, you have nothing to be embarrassed about." Max reassured as she unpaused the video. "Fuck, I was wrong." She said when a moan came from the speakers.

"Why are they taking pictures? Yeah, I think we're done." She clicked off. "Ah shit, man swallows living spider _or_ baby giraffe."

"I kinda wanna see the spider."

"Max, you know I hate spiders!"

 _Click._

Both girls gasped at the picture of a baby giraffe.

"Look at him!"

"If you ever see a human being with that haircut, he is either a white supremacist or a mega faggot." Chloe joked, pointing at the top of the giraffe's head. Max laughed. "Okay, enough of that."

"You can't have enough cuteness!"

"I already do. You forgot that I'm dating you." She smiled at Max, making her blush. "Alright. A funny scene from XRA or an eagle holding a duck's head and massacred body." She sighed and leaned back.

"Why?"

 _Click._

"AAAHH!"

"Holy shit!"

"THAT DUCK IS ON SO MANY LEVELS OF FUCKED!"

"Nah, just put some FlexSeal on that."

"Chloe!" Max yelled at her. Chloe finally clicked away.

"Alright, lightning round! Dog comforts baby _or_ person cuts open their own arm."

"Did that person at least have thirteen reasons?"

"Max..."

 _Click._

"Aww, that's adorable!"

"How can you keep crying when that happens? Next! Chuck Norris stares at a man to death _or_ paramedics laugh as they remove a frozen stiff body from a car?"

"Oh lord."

 _Click._

"Yes! Chuck Norris!"

"Now that's a staring contest."

"'I've waited twenty five years for this!' Proceeds to die from a staring contest."

"I mean, it's Chuck fucking Norris. I'm pretty sure your rewind powers would have no effect on this dude."

"No, I would die from blood loss because of all the nosebleeds from me watching him kill you a different way each time I rewind."

"That would actually be entertaining. Next up, we have man saved from suicide _or_ suicide attempt goes wrong."

"Life is Strange: Episode 2."

 _Click._

"Oh no. That's..."

"Yeah, he's gone." They both sighed.

"Jesus, dude."

"Okay, next! Puppies trying to walk for the first time _or_ man films himself accidentally drowning in quicksand."

"Anakin Skywalker's worst nightmare."

 _Click._

"Puppies!"

"The fuck is the raw egg test?"

...

"Hah! Collapses over time like Anakin Skywalker!"

"You just made an Anakin joke... I'm fucking skipping this, I'm not spending a thousand bucks on a mattress."

"Aww, look at it!"

"He's trying so hard."

"That made my day."

"Alright, your day is about to get worse. Metal in the microwave _or_ head in the microwave."

"Oh..."

 _Click._

"Oh God, it's actually a thing."

"It's a movie, he's not actually de- WOW!"

"I should've tried that on Jeffershit. That should be a new DLC for the three year anniversary of Episode 5. Like, I just Mortal Kombat his ass."

"Yes! Alright, brave idiot soul fighting a cactus _or_ cosplayer showing off her thiccness?"

"I feel like this is gonna be a win-win."

 _Click._

"Oh, wow."

"That bitch is thick!"

"Why can't I be that thick?"

"Max, you're perfectly fine being an ironing board." Chloe teased. Max playfully slapped her on the shoulder. "Alright. All meat ripped from human ring finger _or_ extended Prince guitar solo."

"That's a pretty extreme divorce."

 _Click._

"My boy!"

"Too fucking soon."

"Oh right, you're a hippie and Prince matters more to you. Fuck me, he could kill that shit. Alright, you choose."

"Chloe, you know how much I suck at choices."

"Really? Have you seen _Before the Storm_?"

"True. Let's go with kittens playing with yarn _or_ frostbitten fingers get torn off. What did I say?"

 _Click._

Max gasped when the video popped up.

"Kitties!"

"It's even better because they're Persians, so they look like they ran face first into a wall at 100 mph."

"They're so confused!"

"Okay, go again."

"Uh. Kid having seizure in VRChat with full body tracking _or_ messing around in VRChat."

"Just my opinion. Neither of these seem bad."

"The kid had a seizure."

"It's in present tense. You always use present tense when talking about _fiction_."

 _Click._

"Okay, what is this?"

"I think it's the second one."

"Holy hell, we have to get VRChat!"

After three minutes, the girls were already dead or dying from laughter.

"This is way better than a corrupted _Life is Strange_ copy!"

"Is that a thing?!"

"It better be! Let's go again!"

"Okay, fine. Dabbing Garfield _or_ naked Garfield talking about wanting to smash." The smile on Max's face went away in a split second.

"Fucking cancer."

 _Click._

"Jesus fucking Christ!"

"If you held up a lasagna in the mirror, you'd be looking at two of the most beautiful things in the world. You're like a week without a Monday... perfect."

"That's enough, Chloe. Just to get you to shut up, here's someone does really well on a Just Dance song _or_... another death compilation."

"They felt compelled to make another."

 _Click._

"Oh, it's the compilation. And it's anime."

"Yay! We're not getting demonetized!"

"We're also not gonna make YouTube videos."

"How can yo- HOLY SHIT!"

"Did she get stabbed by an umbrella?"

"What sort of _Final Destination_ shit is this?"

"This isn't even _Death Note_! People are actually dying just because!"

"Not even I died this much!" Chloe said. "And I'm Chloe."

"Man gets Thunderstruck _or_ man gets struck by lightning."

"I'm pretty sure the first one is just a guy jamming to AC/DC."

 _Click._

"Hah! That's funny."

"Thunder!"

"It fits too well!"

"Alright, Max. Wanna do, like, two more?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Woman experiences _Final Destination_ IRL _or_ the weirdest ASMR video ever."

 _Click._

"Whelp, it's on LiveLeak. This is great."

"Where the fuck did that come from?"

"At least people are helping."

"I don't think she needs help where she's going."

"Oh, Chloe. Tracer cosplay blowjob until cum _or_ bathtub slide ride goes horribly wrong."

"I feel like the second one led to the first one."

 _Click._

"It's porn! YES!"

"You know, seeing that makes me wish one of us had a dick." Max muttered. Chloe slowly turned. "You know, so one of us can have that view.

"Max, don't give them ideas for fanfiction. But that porn makes me feel good enough for ONE MORE! Child's brain on ground _or_ child bounces ball!"

 _Click._

"CHLOE, FUCKING GET IT OFF THE SCREEN!" Max shrieked at the top of her lungs, scaring Chloe more than the actual image on the screen. She frantically closed out the entire web browser.

"I think we're done."

"You think so?!"

"I know so because I can't hear anything in my left ear."

"Maybe you should've picked something else!"

"How was I supposed to know?" Chloe cupped her hands on her face. She looked at Max, whose face was a mix of fear and anger. "Wanna watch cat videos?"

"Yes, please."

* * *

 **I literally wrote this out of boredom within three hours. I actually went to r/fiftyfifty and all these results were my results when I clicked the links. Yes, I actually saw the last one, and yes, I frantically clicked off. I also saw the porn one, so I guess it balanced itself out. I don't really care about the ratings on this one because I wrote it for shits and gigs. Still, I hoped you enjoyed it.**

 **\- VW**


End file.
